the aftermath
by thedarklordslittlebellyacher
Summary: hermione punched draco but what happened next? implied pre-dramione contains the spanking of a teenager. one swat per year of the child's life send me all flames about corporal punishment if you wish


Title: the aftermath

Author: LM Ryder the Batty Bat

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Severus Snape Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy

Disclaimer: THE AUTHOR IS NOTHING BUT AN AMATEUR. SHE OWNS NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT, ALL COPYRIGHTS ARE RESERVED.

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy

Author note: set immediately after Hermione hits Draco

THIS IS A ONE SHOT THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL

The Aftermath

Severus's point of view

I had just finished brewing some potions for the infirmary. I had just had my personal house elf bring me coffee and a toasted croissant, and was just sitting down to enjoy it when I heard hurried footsteps outside my door.

Growling loudly I put the tray on the side table and got to my feet.

Deciding not to give the intruder any time to knock on my door, suspecting that it could be Potter or someone equally unpleasant, I drag the door open. To my astonishment, find myself face to face with my godson... his eyes are pink round the edges like he's been crying his nose is bloody and his top lip is split and swollen, Crabbe and Goyle are with him.

"Draco, come on in" I say "you two go back to your common room. Twenty points to Slytherin for bringing your friend to me after he has clearly been injured I will see to it personally that Draco gets back to the common room safely"

"Yes sir"

I close the portrait firmly behind Draco and me and lead him to the couch to sit down.

"All right, what happened?"  
"That jumped up Granger girl... punched me"  
"why did Miss Granger slap you?"  
"Because I told father about that oaf Hagrid's hippogriff attacking me and"  
"we have been over this, Professor Hag rid told me about that Draco. You did not listen to his instructions he specifically told you not to insult the Hippogriff and you did not pay any mind to him; you called him an ugly great brute and got what you deserved. Why did Miss Granger strike you?"  
"Father wants the stupid hippogriff executed, Professor Hagrid should have started with something easier" Draco said scornfully "she punched me because Father got what he wants, and the beast is to be executed tonight."

"Draco I realise your pride is wounded but it is your own fault."  
"If it weren't for... her being a Mudblood I would have been nicer to her."  
"Draconis Lucius Malfoy you will not ever use that disgusting slur in my presence again do you understand me? That word cost me a lot more than you will ever understand"

"Sorry sir"

"I will speak with Miss Granger and her head of house but you will tell your parents the whole truth about your injury and you will apologise to Professor Hagrid and... Miss Granger... yes even though she has wronged you, you wronged her first and two wrongs do not make a right."  
"Yes sir, I apologise for my attitude may I firecall my parents now?"  
"You might as well but do not think you will get away with this behaviour child."

Draco's point of view

I fire-called my parents and asked them to come through to school.

"Draco has something happened?"  
"Yes father. I am thoroughly ashamed of myself because I did something incredibly stupid."  
"Draco what have you done?"

I did not answer right away because I was too distracted by what Professor Snape was doing...

"Expecto Patronum. Minerva, bring Miss Granger to my office at once."

Minerva's point of view

I received a Patronus from Severus asking me to bring Miss Granger to his office, I sent a house elf to find her and she turned up a few moments later with her two friends.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape asked me to bring you down to his office."

We went down to Professor Snape's office.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain your actions?"  
"Yes, Professor I would. I punched Draco Malfoy in the face yesterday because he deserved it, at the start of this year, he disrupted Professor Hagrid's first lesson and got himself scratched by Buckbeak the Hippogriff. In a venomous attempt to discredit Professor Hagrid, he reported the incident with Buckbeak, which by the way was completely his fault because Professor Hagrid explicitly warned the entire class not to insult Buckbeak because hippogriffs are proud creatures. Since we have arrived at this school, Master Malfoy here has done nothing but belittle and persecute my friends and me. He has been particularly vicious toward Neville Longbottom. A harmless young man whom if I may say so sir performs so poorly in potions because he is petrified of you. That however is beside the point. Within the last month of our first year here master Malfoy used a leg-locking jinx on Neville forcing him to bunny hop all the way to Gryffindor tower while you teachers sat back and did absolutely nothing. Last year when the Slytherin Quidditch team had allegedly obtained your permission to train Master Malfoy as their new seeker he called me, and I quote "a filthy little Mudblood" not once but twice. Master Malfoy has hardly given me much of a choice about having to deal with him. He pushed me so far that I finally could not take any more and I lost my temper and gave him exactly what he deserved! On more than one occasion Harry, Ron and I have gone to one teacher or another about Master Malfoy and nothing has been done."

"Master Malfoy, have you anything to say for yourself?"  
"I am sorry Miss Granger; I should not have said those things to you and your friends. I think perhaps my jealousy got the better of me."

"I understand Master Malfoy and I accept your apology"  
"would you mind starting over?"  
"Of course not, you've apologised for your actions and your words, I see no reason why we should not start again"  
Draco held his hand out to Miss Granger and they shook hands

"How do you do, my name is Draco Malfoy"  
"I am very well thank you, my name is Hermione Granger"

"That's better"

Severus's point of view

Minerva and Hermione left. Lucius and Narcissa took their son to the other room for punishment. I marked the third years essays and wrote a short missive to Master Longbottom asking him to come and see me and bring a friend if he so wished.

Draco's point of view

"You know what happens now don't you Draco?"

"Yes father"

"How old are you Draco?"  
"Fourteen years old sir I turned fourteen last week"  
"trousers down Draco... you know why you are getting this punishment"  
"yes sir, I was rude to three fellow students and I acted like a jealous spoilt brat"

"You have begun to right your wrong but I must impress upon you how important it is for you to behave like a young gentleman. Professor Snape is going to give you a detention with masters Longbottom, Weasley and Potter and Miss Granger and during that detention you will apologise and correct your wrongs"  
"yes sir"

"Very well then... Narcissa, leave the room please"

"Yes Lucius I shall see you in a few minutes Draco"

My father put me over his knee and gave me fourteen hard spanks on the backside, no more or fewer than I deserved.

"you will be grounded for two weeks Draco, further to that, you will be doing chores under the supervision of a house-elf."  
"yes father. I will use the time I am grounded to complete my school homework"  
"very wise decision. Might I suggest that you write letters to those you have wronged and their families and apologise formally in writing"

"I will father, I will do so straight away"

"very well"

When I went out to the living room, my mother hugged me and walked me to the door. Professor Snape insisted on walking me back to the Slytherin common room so that everyone would see how humbled I was. I was glad because it gave me time to think.

"thank you Uncle Severus, for making sure that I realised the error of my ways"  
"you are quite welcome. I must impress upon you the importance of keeping to your corrected behaviour"  
"yes sir"

"I will not take points but I will assign detention you will formally apologise to Professor Lupin as well"  
"yes sir"

I went straight to my dormitory without another word. I had a lot of writing and thinking to do.

The end.


End file.
